


【芹源】修学旅行

by Lim_Morphine



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_Morphine/pseuds/Lim_Morphine
Summary: *简单粗暴对话体。





	【芹源】修学旅行

  1. 休学旅行  
  
「修学旅行？」  
「是啊，你看公告栏？学校包车去镰仓。」  
「……我们学校有公告栏这玩意哦。」  
  
泷谷源治心情复杂地看着芹泽多摩雄走到一堵花里胡哨的墙边在地上杂物堆里翻了翻，神奇地翻出一张小破纸。  
  
「喏，是这周末。」  
「……校长心真宽，真的不会出事吗。」血洗镰仓什么的。  
「管那么多干嘛，不去白不去。」  
「芹泽。」泷谷表情复杂地往纸片儿角落指了指，「不是白去的，要交钱。」  
「……我不去了。」  
「……那我也不去好了。」  
  
然而最终芹泽军团和GPS全员都参加了修学旅行，费用由人民的好钱袋辰川先生和伊崎先生赞助。  
  
「……我觉得我好像他们老妈。」  
「别说了，我也这么觉得……」  
  
麻麻们表示奶孩子心好累。  
  
2\. 理想与现实  
  
镰仓，沙滩，大海。  
太阳，美女，泳装。  
  
然而现实却是……  
  
「……到底是哪个混蛋想出来的这个季节去海边啊！……呸呸呸！」  
——这是被风刮得吃了满嘴沙的田村忠太。  
  
「……好像是校长，回去打他一顿算了，妈的浪费钱……阿嚏！」  
——这是被坑了钱还有被冻感冒趋势的伊崎瞬。  
  
「女人呢？说好的女人在哪？！」  
——这是美好性幻想遭遇现实打击的牧濑隆史。  
  
「穷鬼……穷鬼你放开我的手啦！」  
「牵一下又不会死。」  
「我揍死你哦！」  
——这是永远状况外的铃兰双（fu）王（fu）。  
  
「我说，辰川……我们是不是得给他俩单独开一间……」  
「这不是废话吗，我都在多摩雄的口袋里看到套子了……」  
——这是永远在操碎了心的老妈子辰川氏和伊崎氏。  
  
3\. 海边  
  
「穷鬼，我想去海边。」  
「风很大哦。」  
「没所谓嘛……」  
「行行，穿厚点。」  
  
泷谷源治脱了鞋在踩在沙滩上，柔软的沙砾被踩出一个个脚印。潮水漫过脚背，冰凉凉的冻得他一阵瑟缩。  
  
「冷了？」  
「有点。」  
「看够了就回去泡汤吧。」  
「嗯。」  
  
风奇迹般地弱了下去，海平面上的云里透出一点金光。泷谷拍拍裤子走回芹泽身边，「喏，」他伸出手，「挖不到珍珠，只找到这个。」  
  
一小片泛着蓝光的贝壳。  
  
「好像不太值钱……」  
「没啊，挺值钱的。」  
  
芹泽笑了笑，把贝壳和泷谷的手一起握进掌心。  
  
4\. 泡汤  
  
泡汤是男人们增进友谊的好活动。  
  
「挤死了……忠太你别蹭过来！好热！」  
「这家店怎么这么小？伊崎你怎么订的旅馆啦这地方塞十个人都不够位置！」  
「怪我咯？你去打校长。」  
「别吵，热死了……」  
  
泷谷源治便是从未经受过热汤的考验，刚被风吹得晕乎乎的脑袋现在被热气一蒸，更晕了。  
  
另一边池子——  
  
「时生，你们玩，我先撤了。」  
「欸，这么快？」  
  
芹泽跨出汤池，十分理所当然地走向了另一边，并镇定地收下了GPS众人的眼刀。  
  
他戳戳泷谷。  
  
「小少爷，热晕了？」  
「呜，Тamao……」  
  
这是热得连穷鬼都不喊了。  
  
「要不要抱你回去？」  
「要……」  
  
GPS众人的眼刀更狠了。然而芹泽非常坦然地手臂一伸，轻轻松松地把泷谷源治抱出汤池扛上了肩。  
  
他看向伊崎：  
  
「人我带走了。」  
「……我能说不吗。」  
「谁管你啊。」  
  
……那你还问我干嘛！  
伊崎麻麻今天也觉得心里苦苦的。  
  
5\. 散热  
  
「好热……」  
  
泷谷源治在床上痛苦地蹭来蹭去，换了各种姿势企图散热。  
  
「你还真是身娇肉贵，平时没去过桑拿房吗。」  
「我爸不让我去……」  
「……也是，你去那种地方是挺危险的。」  
「什么危险？」  
  
泷谷又换了个姿势，趴在床上下巴枕着手肘，歪着头看着芹泽，浴袍被他蹭得乱七八糟地散着。  
  
「真不知道？」  
  
芹泽走到床边一条腿跨坐到床垫上，单手解开浴袍带子。  
  
「帮我舔出来我就告诉你。」  
「……行了我懂了，把你那玩意收回去。」  
「晚了。」  
  
6\. Rimming  
  
「呜、呜啊！别舔……那里不可以……！」  
「乖，让我舔湿，不然你会痛。」  
「……你他妈不是带了润滑剂吗！」  
「我以为你更喜欢我的舌头……呜哇，可以嘛，夹的这么热情。」  
「呜，我杀了你……」  
  
7\. 关于烧烤  
  
「伊崎哥，源桑呢？怎么没见人。说好今天一起去烧烤的，要不要去找他？」  
「忠太，相信我，你现在去敲他们房门被做成烧烤的一定会是你。」  
「……」  
  
修学旅行，真是件愉快的事呢（……）




End file.
